daughters_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Turmoil of the Mariachi
The Turmoil of the Mariachi" is the 3rd segment of Daughters of Anarchy . It aired during the second episode on October 8, 2010 in Spanish, and on June 5, 2012 in English. Synopsis while investigating a series of disappearances at Saint Juan Diego High, Morena and Roxi encounter Queen Savanna, the cheerleading team captain whose reign as the most popular student is threatened by the angels. Plot The episode starts with Jose, who calls for both Morena and Roxi. Jose says there is an alarming situation they need to take care of. He introduces them to the principal of Saint Juan Diego High, who requests for their assistance. The principal explains that some of students have gone missing and that he was sure it was a fallen angel's doing. Jose commands both Anarchy sisters to infiltrate the school in order to investigate the matter further.Morena and Roxi arrive at the school and leave a lot of students baffled at their beauty. The two of them hear someone screaming and agree it seems suspicious. Morena sees and shoots a screaming bee-covered boy, which causes him to fall on his face. Once the boy recovers, he is stricken by Morena's beauty and comments on how beautiful he thought she was. Morena kicks a sombero out of impulse, which lands on top of the boy's head once again. The Queen, Savanna, arrives at the scene, commenting on how she had never seen Morena and Roxi before. She proceeds to state the school is hers, and after both Morena and Roxi ditched her, she assures them they are going to pay for insulting her. Savanna tries impressing the student body several times, but the Anarchy sisters prove to be better than her in every occasion. This eventually leads to Savanna's downfall, making the Anarchy sisters the new queens of Saint Juan Diego High. Out of spite,Savanna assaults a group of boys, who were replacing her stuff for the Anarchy sisters'. AJ comes to Roxi and Morena(who were in the middle of reap education), saying his buddies had been assaulted. He assures them a ghost is behind the crime, for his PKE Meter is going crazy. The Anarchy sisters proceed to follow AJ on a ghost-search, with no avail. Morena, enraged, kicks AJ's PKE Meter, causing it to explode. Shortly after, they are found by Savanna, who now has a group of possessed students at her will.Savanna reveals her true self to Morena and Roxi, confirming she was the fallen angel they were looking for all along. Morena and Roxi transform their hairclips into Skullace and Purple I & II respectively, and defeat the football team easily. The angels destroy the skeleton minions that were controlling them and the cheerleaders. Using AJ as a trampoline, Roxi defeats Savanna's remaining bee minions, while Morena shoots Savanna, killing her. Morena retrieves 8 Heaven Coins from the scene and then goes off to sharing kindess with cute cats. Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1973 Spanish drama film The Spirit of the Beehive. *In the background of one of the scenes, there is a huge crowd containing several characters from various shows and anime, including: Simon, Nia, Leeron, Kamina, Viral, Yoko, Attenborough, Lagann Nono, Lal'c, Tycho, Haruko, Naota, Naruto, Fry, Kenny McCormick, and a Powerpuff Girl. *When Morena says, "Let's ditch the idiot with the outdated doll's name, Roxi'", she makes a reference to the American fashion doll, Barbie. *The reap education teacher's speech contains a reference to the film the seveth seal. *Savanna tends to cross and uncross her legs in a way very similar to Adiane the Elegant. *The name of the idol group "AKB 47", which appears in multiple places inside the school, is a references to the Spanish idol group "AKB49". *Morena's school uniform is a reference to Mari's outfit with a shorter skirt in Rebuild of Evangelion. Plot Elements Locations* Muerto City *Saint Juan Diego High *Muerto City's Church Category:Episodes